¿Error o acierto?
by Zero-0017
Summary: Para bien o para mal, Gion tambien se equivocaba, pero esta vez no sabia si realmente había sido un error, o un acierto disfrazado.


**.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de All Out! no me pertenecen.

 **Palabras:** 989

 **Nota:** "Drabble para la convocatoria de la página All Out Yaoi en Facebook".

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 ***-_¿Error o acierto?_-***

 **.**

 **.**

Gion miraba su teléfono móvil con insistencia.

De hecho, y para ser más precisos, miraba atentamente el apodo de "Rubia Alta" con el que había registrado el nombre de Iwashimizu.

Aquel chico de actitud aniñada lo tenía intrigado; ¿era su imaginación o cada vez que este le miraba aparecía un rubor en sus mejillas? Y… ¿por qué siempre se preocupaba tanto por él? Interesante, bastante interesante. Lo cierto era que desde que había empezado a ver anime shoujo con su hermanita, la idea de que tal vez aquel rubio alto quería más que una amistad, le rondaba por la cabeza. Porque ahí estaban todas las "señales" ¿no?

El asunto precisamente era que ya estaba harto de buscar pruebas y más de esas estúpidas señales, así que pensó en dejar de dar rodeos, y citar al rubio para preguntarle directamente. Pero justo cuando había reunido valor e iba a marcar, otra pregunta cruzo por su mente: ¿Cuál era la respuesta que quería escuchar?

 _«Oh. Buen punto.»_

Sus investigaciones habían llegado a un punto muerto, entre si realmente quería saber, o solo era curiosidad estúpida. Bien, admitía que era más de lo segundo, quería saber si él –Gion- podía gustarle a alguien, aunque ese "alguien" fuera un hombre.

—Bien, basta… ¡Sea como sea, quiero saber!

Esto último lo dijo de improviso y desbloqueo el móvil, buscando el número de forma rápida y apretando la función de "llamar".

Un timbrido, dos, tres…

—¿Sí?

—¡Soy Gion, nos vemos mañana a mediodía en los columpios del parque. Quiero hablarcontigo sobre nosotros!

Colgó.

Aquellas palabras salieron casi de forma atropellada de su boca, y al terminar la llamada suspiro para recuperar el aire que no había respirado durante. Sus mejillas se sentían calientes, estaba avergonzado. ¡Había tenido el valor de llamar! Pero no podía cantar victoria, aún faltaba ir el día siguiente al lugar acordado. Se dejó caer sobre la cama e inconscientemente dio una sonrisa estúpida.

 _«¿Y si resulta que le gusto? ¿Y si me pide salir con él? Pero no soy gay, bueno… eso creo. Aunque Iwashi es muy lindo… ¡Pero no soy gay!»_

Esas y muchas preguntas, además de varias aseveraciones tontas cruzaban por su cabeza, hasta que después de un tiempo termino dormido.

Al siguiente día se levantó temprano y se bañó en tiempo record. Estaba soleado y al salir de su casa sentía que el día no podría ir a mejor. Por fin se quitaría la duda de saber si Iwashimizu le trataba de forma especial, quizá hasta podría recibir una confesión. Si, se notaba que estaba particularmente positivo. Recorrió con tranquilidad el parque, aún faltaba tiempo para el mediodía; tomo asiento en uno de los columpios.

Bien, ya podía empezar a ponerse nervioso, faltaban cinco minutos.

Podía ver la silueta de una persona acercándose, caminabacon un andar cadencioso, como dándose a desear. ¡Un momento!, esa persona rubia no era Iwashimizu. Es más, de todas las personas en el mundo entero no esperaba encontrarse con él en aquel lugar, ni en ese momento. Pero no había duda: Era Oharano.

El rubio le miraba con una mueca, no venía con toda la paciencia del mundo, así que detuvo su andar frente a Gion y descanso una mano en su cadera.

—No me hagas perder el tiempo. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

Para Oharano, la expresión de Gion le pareció difícil de descifrar, o más bien, era que aquella expresión sí que tenía nombre: Sorpresa. Pero… ¿cómo iba a sorprenderse de verlo ahí? ¡Ese maldito enano lo había citado!

Entrecerró los ojos y bajo un poco el mentón. Tenía unas intensas ganas de golpearlo.

—¿No vas a decir nada?— Chasqueo la lengua.

Gion reviso de forma rápida su celular y verifico la llamada del día anterior. ¡Qué estúpido, había marcado a Oharano en vez de Iwashimizu! Levanto la vista del móvil, pero justo antes de decir palabra alguna, vio que más atrás venia Sumiaki. Y aunque al principio se alegró, eso duro solo unos cuantos segundos.

Sí, Iwashimizu se acercaba, pero de la mano con Miyuki. Era cierto que Gion podía ser bastante tonto a veces, pero en aquella escena sobraba la explicación.

Aunque ya tenía la respuesta a su pregunta, realmente se sentía decepcionado. Bueno, ¿qué le iba a hacer? Apenas estaba pensando en la posibilidad de tener algo con el gigantón, no era como que estuviera enamorado. Aparto la vista de la pareja y se concentró en la persona que estaba frente suyo. Aquella mirada de descontento del rubio se había agravado, pero a pesar de eso, por fin Gion le miraba con claridad. Oharano vestía con ropa sencilla, pero que le quedaba bastante bien. Demasiado bien, de hecho, y apenas se daba cuenta.

—Oharano, ¿estas saliendo con alguien?—pregunto Gion sin más.

Etsugo no sé esperaba ni remotamente esa pregunta saliendo de la nada. La llamada del día anterior se le hizo igual de extraña, pero no sé imagino que Gion… Bueno… ¡Ah! Estaba avergonzado y con las mejillas coloradas, pero no quería mostrarse nervioso. Apretó los labios e hizo un puchero.

—Eso… no te importa—Le replico.

Gion sonrió. –No estas saliendo con nadie ¿verdad?

—¡Insolente!

El rubio quería gritarle más cosas a la cara pero se vieron interrumpidos.

—¡Kenji!—Exclamo Miyuki cuando se acercó a ambos seguido del otro rubio.

—Esto… em… disculpen la interrupción—dijo el más alto con visible vergüenza.

–¿Kenji, qué haces en este lugar? ¿Van a jugar rugby?

—No, ¿que no ves? Estoy coqueteando con Oharano.

Ambos rubios se sonrojaron, Gion mostraba una sonrisa y Miyuki carcajeaba.

Y fue en ese momento en el que el pequeño Gion se cayó de la cama, dándose cuenta de que las carcajadas en realidad eran su reloj despertador, y que todo había sido un sueño. Al revisar el móvil, vio que de hecho si había marcado, si se había equivocado y marcado a Oharano, pero sonrió.

Las cosas pintaban mejor que en aquel sueño.

—¡Allá voy Etsu-chan!

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Ando muy oxidada, demasiado. Hace dos años que no escribía, y se me ocurrió hacer esto para una convocatoria y cuando me di cuenta ya iba en las 900 palabras, cuando el limite eran mil. Perdonen si se nota un poco recortado o apresurado.**

 **Y oh si, me gusta el Gion x Oharano. xD**

 **Hasta luego.**


End file.
